


FIC: Roadtrip - BTVS, Riley/Xander, FRAO

by silentflux



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: maleslashminis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-15
Updated: 2007-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentflux/pseuds/silentflux





	FIC: Roadtrip - BTVS, Riley/Xander, FRAO

_**FIC: Roadtrip - BTVS, Riley/Xander, FRAO**_  
Title:  Roadtrip

Author:  Andrea/[](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/profile)[ **silentflux**](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/)

Disclaimer:  So completely not mine… and I have no money. :

Rating:  FRAO

Pairing:  Riley/Xander

Warnings:  umm… does slash even count?  And it’s explicit… see rating above…  also, some mild spoilers for kind of major things about Riley and Xander up to Chosen... *shrugs*  But I figure you all know about them ,so...

Summary:  Oh, the lamented Xander roadtrip… vacation just never goes well, does it? ;)

A/N:  Thanks to [](http://sly-fuck.livejournal.com/profile)[**ashling_darcy**](http://sly-fuck.livejournal.com/)  and [](http://freetodream5.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sylum_tru**](http://freetodream5.livejournal.com/)   for the beta.  Also, this is my first fic in any Jossverse… so please let me know what you think

Written for [](http://electricalgwen.livejournal.com/profile)[ **electricalgwen**](http://electricalgwen.livejournal.com/) the Minor Characters Round at [](http://community.livejournal.com/maleslashminis/profile)[**maleslashminis**](http://community.livejournal.com/maleslashminis/). 

***

It figured.  I headed out on an actual roadtrip – a forced “vacation” that Faith and Willow insisted I should have since they said I was too grouchy from staying with all girls, except for Giles and Robin, for the last few years – and what happens? Demons.  Of course.  Seriously.  What the hell?

I wasn’t exactly fond of the idea in the first place.  Vacation and me?  Totally non-mixy things.  Oh let me count the ways that it never, ever was fun.  Ever.  Case in point, the scaly, bluish, fat, yet oddly fast demon that decided the bar I’d stopped in was a good place to start a brawl.

I mean, I was in Iowa, for Christ’s sake!  Sighing, I watched for a few moments until I saw a few of the demon’s buddies getting involved and I ran to help the stupid drunken humans who didn’t have the better sense to run.

Duck, kick, punch.  Repeat.  Throw glass bottle at oddly shaped head.  Trip over chair and roll back up.  Ah yes, the familiar rhythm of fighting.  Except there was no slayer here to help.  And all the demons decided I was the one they wanted.  Being surrounded gave a whole new perspective on the wisdom of my youth – laughing and running away.

Sighing, I took a quick look around for any type of weapon, ally, whatever.  And my eyes land on a familiar form.  Straight back and quiet steps in combat boots as he approaches.  Blue eyes met my one, and I raised my eyebrow.  He nodded and began.

It was still as awesome as the first time I watched it.   The man was a machine, lean and tall, all muscles trained to the point where the violence was instinctive if not innate. 

“Hey, Riley,” I greeted as I swung at the nearest demon.  “On vacation?”

“Yeah, visiting the family,” the taller man grunted as a demon bowled into his torso.  “You?”

“Ah.  Faith and Willow thought I could use some time off,” I told him, grabbing the knife behind the bar.  “Which apparently didn’t work out so well.”  I stabbed at the nearest demon, doing anything and everything I thought would possibly incapacitate it.

Six demons later, I was sitting on the one unbroken stool with a liberated bottle of whiskey as Riley called the disturbance in to his bosses.  
“So, are the black helicopters coming or what?”  I quipped, taking a swig and letting the alcohol burn through me before setting down the bottle.  Not becoming my father?  Top of my to-do list.

“Yeah, they’ll be doing the cleanup,” Riley responded, his eyes studying me for a moment.  “You okay, Xander?”

“Oh sure.  No problem.  Just another day in the life of Xander Harris.  Demons in the only bar I decide to stop in.”  I rolled my eyes as I saw his lips twitch.   “What about you, super soldier Riley?  You okay?”

“Fine,” he responded almost sharply.  I looked up and saw him wince as he leaned down to collect his blackjack.   Easing my own body back up, adrenaline fast fading into soreness, I stumbled over the rubble of the barroom furniture and almost fell into him.  Just great.

“Yeah, you look fine,” I said, hearing the gasp of pain as he caught my arm to steady me.  “Oh God.  Did I just say that? I didn’t mean fine as in…You know, I really shouldn’t talk, that’s just one of those things that I remember being bad for… The babble is so Willow’s fault.”

Riley laughed and clapped a hand on my shoulder.  “Xander, I’m not hurt.  Not really anyways.   I was just a little hurt before this, so it kind of…compounded.”

I nodded my acceptance of that statement, biting my lip to keep from talking.  “So, can I give you a ride?”  So much for not talking.

Riley flashed me his all-American smile tinged with something that seemed almost naughty.  My eyes narrowed as I tried to figure out what it was, but it was gone too fast as he nodded and replied,  “Yeah.  Thanks.  I sent my ride away when the tussle started.”

And that’s how I, Xander Harris, ended up at the Finn family home.  It was a farmhouse.  A real farmhouse that was off the beaten path, literally.  There was gravel.  Does that count as beaten path? 

It had a guesthouse, which was surprising, but apparently where Riley was staying while at home.  A good thing in my opinion since I really didn’t want to have to deal with parents as I helped him out of my car and up the stairs to his room.

“Are you sure you don’t want to find a doctor?” I carefully lowered him onto a chair and went in search of an icepack or something cold in the little fridge over in the corner.

“Nah.  Just some bumps and bruises.  I’ll be fine,” he told me quietly.  I could feel his eyes on me as I walked across the room and my face heated.  Okay.  Thoughts that would get that blush to go away before I had to look at him.  Riley.  Riley was a nice guy.  A nice married guy. Yes.  Sam.  Right.  Okay.

“So, where’s Sam?” I asked nonchalantly, or at least I hoped it was nonchalant.  Actually I don’t really know what that word means for sure, but I was damn well trying for it.

“She’s off running a team in Africa,” he responded quietly.  I looked up sharply at that tone.

“What happened?”

“What happened to your eye?” he countered.

I paused and studied him for a moment.  “Fair enough.”  Sighing at the tension that now permeated the room, I approached him slowly with the icepack.  “Put this on your ribs.”

He took the proffered cold pack, his fingers grazing along my hand as he did.  I heard someone take a short, sudden breath and realized it was me the same time I realized the blush was back full force.

I stared at the floor, the couch, studied the room, anything not to look at him and have him see.  I mean, it was Riley, for crying out loud.

Finally, without anything to do in the room, I sat on the couch, which was plush and comfortable.  I was concentrating so hard on stopping the blush that I didn’t hear his boots move until I saw them on the floor in front of me, standing between my own feet.  Worn leather, laced up tightly, looking so…commanding next to my own tennis shoes.

Looking up, I raised an eyebrow in question.  His hand reached out, sure and confident even as I saw the uncertainty flicker in his eyes as it cupped my cheek.  He had his answer when I leaned into the warm touch.

“Hey,” he said softly, fingers tracing over my cheekbone and almost hesitantly along my patch.  I flinched slightly at the touch.

“Hey.”  My voice was raspy and almost shaky.

I watched the soft skin of his throat move as he swallowed, felt the tension in his body before he murmured, “Want to stay for a while?”

My gaze met his and held.  Riley Finn.  He wanted me to stay.  Well, not really one to think before I leap – and isn’t it more fun that way? – I nodded and turned my head to kiss his palm.

The quick intake of breath I heard was encouragement enough as I stood, and we were suddenly close enough that I could feel the heat coming off of him in waves.  Smiling up at him, I leaned in and up and softly touch my lips to his.  He sighed and deepened the kiss into something rough, wet, and hungry.

I heard a small sound like a whimper, but men don’t whimper so I ignored that it came from my own throat until I felt his hand between us, cupping me.  Breaking the kiss, I moaned and gasped, “God, Riley.”

His lips twisted into something I never thought I’d see on all-American boy Riley Finn’s face – a wicked, knowing smile.  And I couldn’t hold back the whimper at that predatory look in his eyes.

He leaned in for another biting kiss, his teeth nipping at my lower lip before he moved on to my neck.  When he found that one sweetspot, right below my ear, I felt my knees give.  “Oh, fuck,” I gasped, hands grasping at his dark t-shirt, finding their way under to scrabble at smooth, muscled flesh.

He chuckled darkly, the rumbling vibrating from deep in his chest before he murmured, “That is the idea, Xander.   Isn’t it?”  He nipped at my throat before his voice, having dropped into a deep, almost sultry tone told me, “I’m going to fuck you so you feel it for the rest of your roadtrip.”

A wordless moan fought past my lips as I allowed him to move us, both of us undressing each other as we stumbled toward the bedroom, fingers discovering skin and scars and muscle.  I collapsed back onto the bed, my legs automatically parting for him to settle between, and as skin met skin, I hissed and he moaned.

“God, you feel good, Xander,” he muttered, broad callused hands mapping my torso as I arched up into every caress, every bite, relishing in the slight pain of blunt nails and teeth as my hands gripped his shoulders hard as if I was using him for balance.  My eye fluttered shut as the sensations dragged me under so far that I didn’t even hear the snap of the lube’s cap come off.

When the weight of him left me, shoulders disappearing from beneath my palms, a questioning sound escaped my throat as my eye blinked open and looked up and then down just in time to watch my cock disappear inside his mouth.  I barely contained the loud groan as the tight, wet warmth encased me, tongue teasing even as I felt a slick finger circle my entrance before delving in.  Gasping slightly at the intrusion, I bit my lip.  God, I’d forgotten this.  The burn, delicious and painful, as he pushed his way in was almost as enticing as his mouth around my cock.

“Fuck,” I hissed as a second finger slid in and he began to stretch me, my hips pushing back and then forward, trapped in indecision of which way to go.  A cry escaped me, my muscles trembling as he found that spot inside me, his fingers rubbing over and over and over until the lightening behind my eyelids threatened to blind me and my body was slick with sweat and aching to come.   “Please, Riley.  Fuck me.”  He hummed, his eyes full of wicked knowledge as he swallowed me down and I screamed my release, panting with effort as waves of pleasure burst through me. 

Before I could come back to anything resembling normal, I felt him shift above me and slide inside.  Whimpering at the over stimulation, I squirmed beneath him, almost trying to get away before he growled – Riley growled! – and pinned me in place as he began to thrust.  Hard.

Soon the only thing I was aware of was Riley inside me, bumping up against my prostate, sending almost painful sparks along my spine and his hand tight around my wrists as the other tweaked and played and scratched at my skin.  Oh.  My.  God.

My second orgasm ripped through me, violent and unabashed, screaming into his mouth as I felt him shudder and come inside me.  Panting and shivering with the aftershocks, I hid my face in his strong neck, a small sound of protest escaping me as he slipped out.

“Shhh,” he muttered softly, gathering me close even as he reached for the tissues to clean us up.  “Not going anywhere.”  He carefully cleaned us both, throwing the tissue in the wastebasket next to the bed before pulling me under the covers.  My breathing had slowed and I curled around him as he pet my hair, landing a soft kiss on my forehead.

“Riley?” I asked in question of that gesture, barely awake enough to form the one lone word.

“Sleep, Xander.  We’ll talk in the morning,” he ordered quietly, pulling me close as he wrapped us in blankets.  I sighed at the warmth in his tone and fell into the black awaiting me.

***

For  [](http://electricalgwen.livejournal.com/profile)[**electricalgwen**](http://electricalgwen.livejournal.com/)  who wanted Riley/Xander, boots, mild schmoop and no Buffy.  Hope you got what you asked for, hon…  I’m not so great at the schmoop, so hopefully there’s enough of it for ya…


End file.
